Paternidad
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Cuando no sabes si golpear a todos, sonreír y ser feliz o desmayarte sabes que te llego la paternidad...— RivaillexHanjiy/ One-Shot. Esto no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero no se me ocurre nada más D: Dense una vuelta! Si les aburre, les devuelvo su dinero! —(es mi nuevo slogan x3)


**Hola! No creí volver tan pronto. Bueno, hoy estoy extremadamente feliz y se siente genial, es como estar drogada sin la necesidad de hacer xD leí un fic de una amiga sobre estos 2 y lo adore y por fin nació mi sobrina, soy feliz! así que la inspiración ataco y me amenazo con violarme si no escribía algo (?)**

**No tengo más que agradecerle a todos los fans de esta pareja que me están apoyando mucho, lo quiero! Y también a mis 2 mejores amigos: Eduardo y Jhonatan, siempre están conmigo, los amo!**

**Se que quedo muuuuuuuuy 'cursi' y hasta Oc pero aquí esta hehe.**

**No tengo más que decir, todo lo que tengo en mente podría causarme demandas por daños a la salud.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

**PATERNIDAD.**

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la enfermería del cuartel, el lugar no era muy grande pero extrañamente tenia muchos pasillos –razonable considerando los lastimados que se llegan a tener en grandes cantidades. No quería admitirlo pero estaba perdido, sin saber a donde ir en un lugar tan pequeño. Todo por culpa de su inestabilidad y necedad, al enterarse de la noticia se levanto de golpe y salió caminando –claro, alguien de tan alto rango no corre- lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su destino.

Dejo hablando solos a los oficiales más importantes de la policía militar, abandonando sin ningún cuidado los informes que tenia revisando, informes valiosos. En la puerta se encontró a Erwin quien lo acompañaría, pero en su travesía lo 'perdió'.

Entro en un corredor donde al fondo diviso 3 figuras que de inmediato reconoció. Pero no les tomo importancia, intento abrir la puerta pero fue detenido, Eren tomo su antebrazo alejándolo de la perilla.

—¡No puede entrar sargento! Aún esta en…— pero fue interrumpido por Rivaille ya que lo tomo por la camisa.

—Tú no puedes decirme que hacer Jeager— le respondió amenazante.

—Son órdenes del doctor— dijo molesta Mikasa. Rivaille bufo y soltó la camisa del jovencito.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta?— Levy se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos.

—No tenemos idea, llevan 4 horas ahí dentro…— dijo Armin quien estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus rodillas con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos.

'_Es mi mujer y el es quien llora' _pensó molesto el sargento. Pasaron 4 horas, casi 5 y nada, el debería estar con ella en ese momento pero no, tenia que ir a una reunión justo cuando ya era tiempo de 'eso', aunque no podía culpar a la reunión, cuando se marcho ella estaba bien.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, de donde salió una mujer vieja y regordeta.

—¡Sargento! Que bueno que llego, ya pueden entrar a _verlas_— sin esperar más los 3 jovencitos entraron empujando involuntariamente a Rivaille, internamente no los culpaba por estar emocionado, con todo lo que han vivido suponía que jamás habían visto a un bebé tan cerca antes —Usted es muy afortunado, su mujer es fuerte y su bebé es una hermosa niña— la mujer le brindo una maternal sonrisa a lo que el respondió con un seco 'gracias'. No quería ser grosero pero tenia algo más importante que hacer como para ser cortes.

Por fin cruzo la puerta y se encontró con lo que, para el, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida: su mujer sentada en la cama con la mirada cansada y el pelo desordenado al máximo con _su_ pequeña en brazos. Se acerco y vio a Jeager con cara de pocos amigos aunque el no le presto atención ya que miraba sonriente a Hanji, si las miradas mataran, en ese momento Eren hubiera muerto, luego vio a los otros 2, Armin en total silencio observando maravillado a su bebé y a Mikasa con una cara simplemente indescriptible, aunque la mayor parte de su rostro era cubierto por la bufanda.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro a Hanji, molesto.

—Zoe ¿No podías esperar a que yo estuviera aquí para dar a luz?— reclamo.

—A ver pequeño genio, estas cosas no pueden esperar…— rio un poco —Pero ya estas aquí, toma— se hizo hacia el frente estirando un poco los brazos, rápidamente Rivaille se giro un poco recibiendo a su pequeña.

La miro embelesado, era muy pequeña para decir que rasgos parecidos tenía con su madre, pero aún así era hermosa. Su piel totalmente blanca y su cabello negro, como el suyo. Otra cosa que no dejo escapar es que siendo tan pequeña ya fruncía el ceño por momentos al igual que el, podría haber soltado una carcajada pero estaba tan feliz que no podía ni moverse. La miro un rato más, no supo por cuanto pero tampoco le importaba ya que por fin la tenía en sus brazos. De repente sintió miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de no poder ser un buen padre, miedo de no poder protegerlas, miedo.

La bebé saco un poco su manita de la manta y Rivaille preocupado la tomo y la tapo para taparla de nuevo pero su pequeña tomo su dedo. En ese momento mando al carajo todos sus miedos y preocupaciones y sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Me debes una transformación Jeager!— Hanji le susurro emocionada a Eren el cual solo asintió derrotado.

—¿Por qué te debe algo así?— pregunto serio el sargento, estaba muy molesto. Esos tontos creyeron que no los oiría, pero su enojo no era realmente por eso si no porque rompieron el momento con su hija, su escena de ternura paternal fue rota por una idiotez. Lo peor de todo es que ella era _su_ idiota.

—Nada, nada. Solamente que…— trato de excusarse pero solo se encontró con la severa mirada de su esposo —Eren y yo apostamos una transformación en titán para que yo hiciera las pruebas que quisiera, ya que el dijo que no tenias sentimientos pero yo le dije que si y entonces acordamos que si sonreías frente a ellos me debería la transformación y si no lo hacías yo tendría que decirte 'princeso' frente a todos los soldados— Hanji hablo muy rápido y Eren se puso pálido, sus dientes y el sufrirían las consecuencias de aquella apuesta — Aún no comprendo lo que eso signifique realmente pero es un termino popular entre los jóvenes que…— Fue interrumpida por Rivaille.

—Ya no digas más— dijo con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha —Luego arreglaremos eso de la apuesta. Todos ¡largo!— los jovencitos salieron temerosos, bueno, Mikasa salió temerariamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos que pusieron sumamente nerviosa a Hanji y por fin Rivaille hablo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de tonterías

—Lo siento, era irresistible, no sabíamos que reacción tendrías con…— de nuevo la interrumpió

—Marie, su nombre es Marie— dijo muy seguro.

Hanji ya no respondió más, solo se limito a observar a su marido totalmente hipnotizado con su pequeña. Se quedo un rato más junto a su mujer hasta que el medico le orillo a irse con el propósito de dejar 'descansar a ambas para poder llevarlas a casa mañana', Rivaille no muy seguro accedió dándole un beso en la frente a ambas.

Cerro la puerta lentamente, se recargo en la pared un momento reflexionando sobre su paternidad y recordó el incidente con Eren, subió sus mangas y salió en busca del joven. No permitiría que hiciera tratos tan absurdos con su mujer nunca más y menos que se acercara a su pequeña en un futuro… Se detuvo y pensó que no debía ser tan severo con el chico, dejaría que el y sus 'amiguitos' convivieran con Marie como sus estúpidos hermanos mayores… Pero eso solo sucedería si Jeager podía caminar y hablar después de la paliza que le daría…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Es todo! **

**Oh si! Rivaille papí es malo, muy malo xD**

**Dejame un review si me lo merezco y si no, deja un review porque te hice perder tu tiempo xD**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
